Kyo Madoka
Kyo Madoka '(京まどか, ''Madoka Kyo) is a wandering Shinigami who left the Soul Society through his own will right after mastering his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Kyo currently wanders the Human World alone simply looking at how the world changed since he died which was about 100 years ago. He is also the Ex-Husband of Kajiya Madoka. They both divorced because of normal marriage problems. Apearance Kyo has black spikey hair. Red eyes and a few scars on his face, the most notable ones being on his left cheek and a smaller one above his left eye brow. He wears a white shirt with long sleeves that has black buttons. He wears a long black coat over him without wearing the sleeves, leaving the coat hanging on his shoulders. He wears black pants with a brown belt tied around his waist holding his pants. He wears brown boots and is usually seen smoking. Kyo always grabs his Zanpakutō with him instead of tying it somewhere on his clothing for it to be more comfortable to take it with him but always carries it with him in his hands instead. Before leaving the Soul Society, Kyo had the same hair style and scars but did not smoke. He wore the standard outfit being Shihakusho like the other Shinigamis but with a grey sash instead of a white one, and kept his Zanpakutō tied on his back. Personality Kyo is mostly a serious yet carefree person who smiles from time to time usually while smoking. He is also very calm and simple minded not showing much care to what happens around him. Kyo also acts bad mannered nearly all the time not caring about the people around him looking as he would usually pick his nose or cleans his ears while walking or after eating. A very notable trait of Kyo is that he always takes things serious even if it's just for fun he would give a serious look and act as if it's a serious manner until he is told it is nothing too serious, yet Kyo does have a more "enjoyable" side as he does act very carefreely in a battle he enjoys and smiles more than usual, he would toy with his enemy and try to anger his enemy but will still keep his calm mood. Kyo apears to be very interested in the new things that have been made in the current timeline because of him not seeing the world for atleast 1000 years, that is shown numerous times when he wonders about the new things he encounters while wandering around the Human World such as TV, computers, new sports and mostly the food which is what he tries on a daily basis. His most favorite food seen so far is Takoyaki since he is seen eating it the most. Kyo is also short tempered when he is insulted by someone rapidly as he would start shouting angerly at the person who insulted him not caring about the people who are around him. He would try to calm himself down by slowly breathing in and out even though he fails miserably if he is insulted again ending up shouting again. An embarassing fact about Kyo is that he doesn't know how to read the clock since there wasn't the same clocks as there were 100 years ago, he himself finds it embarassing that no matter how much he tried to learn read the clock of the current timeline he would fail and try again later but fails again which is something he tries to hide from other people he knows. In some part of his life before dying and leaving the Soul Society, Kyo began to suffer from Scopophobia but didn't know what it was called until he was told so by a person who noticed his phobia. His phobia is seen when people stare at him for too long which is why he tries to ignore them. When he is stared at, Kyo would start to sweat from frustration and would try to not have eye contact, and evantually would try to run away but if he fails he would fall uncoscious on the ground because he can't stand being stared at. Abilities And Powers '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Kyo has overwhelming spiritual energy that can equal that of a Captain, he is capable of manipulating his own spiritual energy but because of its overwhelming power Kyo finds it hard to fully master it, his spiritual energy is grey-ish yellow which is connected to his Zanpakutō's element being lightning aside thunder which is technicaly sound. *'Unnamed Lightning Shock': By focusing his spiritual energy onto his palm, Kyo can perform a lightning shock by touching his opponent temporarily paralyzing them, Kyo can also use this technique in a similar matter to a Defibrillation to treat someone who is in a life threatening situation. *'Unnamed Lie Detecting': A very useful technique for investigating, Kyo places his hand on the middle of the person's chest and focus his spiritual energy into his hand and onto the person's body. Kyo can detect if the person is lying by listening to his/her heart beating and tell if the person is lying or not. *'Shockwaves': By instantly releasing his spiritual energy, Kyo creates a large shockwave that can shatter the ground around him and harm his enemy. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyo is an accomplished swordsmanship specialist that he can cut through several Hollows at once using his great speed and strength to cut them to pieces, he can fend of an enemy with one hand while his Zanpakutō is still in its sealed state, when in its Shikai release being a Duel Zanpakutō, Kyo can use both blades equaly as he uses one and overwhelm his opponent with quick counter attacks. *'Sakugen Suru '(削減する, Cut Down): A simple technique Kyo uses with his Zanpakutō sealed. once being attack by his enemy, Kyo quickly ducks down and either completely cuts off his enemy's legs or simply cuts them without dismembering them making his enemy fall on the ground giving Kyo a chance to finish him off. Enhanced Strength: Kyo has remarkable strength that to which he can break a car's front with a single punch and pull out a Hollow's insides with his bare hands by punching them into their guts pulling them out after wards. He can also tear the limbs of Hollow's with his own physical strength and use them as a melee weapon to hit them with it. Kyo uses his strength for these kinds of things which are very crucial to his enemies as mentioned before he would either rip off a limb, pull out the bones or insides of his enemies. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Despite his crucial way of hurting his enemies with his strength, Kyo also has great speed, stamina and reflexes as he can dodge nearly any fast attack that comes to him and nearly react to a Shunpo master's movements but with slow block rate that he would still be injured but with less damage, he can also run to extreme degrees for a long time with needing only a short time to rest, Kyo can also jump to very high grounds without using his capability of flight. Hakuda Master: Combined with his strength, speed and cruelty towards his enemies, Kyo is a very dangerous and formidable opponent as mentioned before with his capability with his strength alone. Kyo would rip his enemy's limbs with his bare hands without showing any hesitation or regret and he would even pull out the very insides of his enemy be it Arrancar, Hollow or even a Human, Kyo won't tolerate anyone who tries to fight him even though he won't try to always kill or cruely hurt his enemies as he would show sympathy for them. Kyo states that his best skill is Hakuda and prefers to find in hand to hand combat than in swordsmanship. That is proven by his Shikai's altered form being two gauntlets which are very useful in close combat. Kyo can hold his own against many Hollow even without using his Shikai's altered form. His skills in close combat are incredible and with his reflexes, speed and strength he can counter his enemy's attacks as well as know when to attack next and how hard. Kyo mainly uses his fists in close combat but also uses kicks when neccesary and hits his enemies from the back with his elbows. Kyo can also fight while closing his eyes mainly because of his phobia he trained so that he can fight even without looking which allows him to rely on his hearing or on what he feels in his gut as he says. Kidō Expert: Kyo did not master Kidō to the degree of not needing the incantation yet he can still say all of the Kidō spell incantations correctly and without any mistakes not to mention very quickly too. Kyo mostly uses Bakudō to defend himself from his enemy's attacks because he believes that the best defense is a good offense. The main spells that he is seen using the most to defend himself are Seki, Dankū and Enkōsen. As for offensive spells he is mostly seen using Byakurai out of all the other offensive spells, most likely because of its resemblance to his Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Along with his great speed and reflexes, Kyo has great skill in using Shunpo to increase his speed and dodge enemy attacks that he cannot with his own reflexes. Kyo has a large range with his skill in Shunpo being able of using Shunpo to quickly travel between buildings. *'Hiji '(肘, Elbow): Kyo uses Shunpo while charging towards his enemy. Once he activates Shunpo he quickly hits his enemy with his elbow and because of the speed added by Shunpo, the blow becomes stronger than its usual strength being able of nearly breaking the target's bones. *'Kao no Yashi' (顔のヤシ, Face Palm): The same concept as Hiji but with the simple different of Kyo using an open palm to hit his enemy stright in the face and once again thanks to the speed of Shunpo, the attack is much more powerful than usual. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Because of him not wanting to have eye contact with others including his enemies because of his phobia, Kyo would instead follow their movements by looking at their body movements instead of their faces which would be troublsome in a fight. He would look at the attacks that were sent at him and he would examine them carefully to know how to counter them later on same with how his opponent fights such as hand to hand combat, Fullbring, swordsmanship or long range weapons, Kyo would examine everything there is to know how his opponent fights to be able of countering him. Kyo can also know about his enemy's weaknesses by looking at what would affect them more. Enhanced Endurance: Kyo has remarkable endurance as no matter how many times he would get hit by an enemy attack he would endure the pain caused by it and stand up again, Kyo would even try and endure his phobia to be able of fighting more properly against his enemy which is pretty easier for him than his regular way of fighting. Zanpakutō Raiden '(雷電, ''Thunder And Lightning): Kyo's Zanpakutō resembles a Nodachi only smaller. It has a black scabbard and a white hilt. The scabbard is decorated with small white stains around it. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is '''"Reach the Heavens with your Roar, and Shatter the Bou ndaries of the Skies with your Might" (あなたの轟音と天に届く、あなたかもしれないと空の境界を破る, Anata no gōon to ten ni todoku, anata kamo shirenai to soranokyōkai o yaburu) once he finishes the incantation, Kyo grabs the sword's hilt with both his hands while the sword literally splits in half with its scabbard still on releasing lightning and a shrieking sound while the sword splits. Once the sword is completely split in half it turns into to seperate and different looking swords. The one that Kyo holds in his right hand resembles a Katana in its apearance with a blue tsubo. The one he holds in his left hand resembles the Zanpakutō's sealed state because of it resembling a nodachi with its tsubo being golden yellow. :Shikai Special Ability: Raiden's special ability is different in each one of the seperate swords and as its name implies it allows control over both thunder and lightning. The right sword allows Kyo to control thunder which is technically sound through generating it from the sword's blade and the left sword allows him control over lightning same as his right sword he generates it through the sword's blade. Another capability with his Shikai's ability Kyo can also control electromagnetic fields around him by lifting metalic objects using his left sword which utilizes lightning but can also be turned to electromagnetist through unknown means yet Kyo has shown that because the electromagnetist is very powerful it makes his use of his right sword harder. Raiden's abilities grants Kyo the ability to melt metal surrounding him with the heat of electricity as well as use metal around him to channel his electricity on them since electricity can be produced through metal. A very unique capability of Raiden once Kyo uses both the swords together he can literally listen to the electrical waves around him and know to where they are, and since the human body also has electrical signals within the bodies of the people around him, thus he can follow the electric waves that can lead him to the person he can be looking for. Following his ability to hear electric waves within the human body, Kyo can also control the electric waves in the human body to an extend, an example is by controlling the electric signals within the human brain Kyo can make a person go numb by stopping the electric signals within the brain he can stop the body's movements. Kyo can even travel in the speed of lightning by turning his entire body into lightning. This can help Kyo instantly reach his destination, suprise attacks and dodging enormous attacks. With his right sword's ability of controlling sound Kyo can create extremely loud noise that can not just shatter glass but also make a brick wall crack and evantually break down. Kyo can apparantly endure the loud noise since he is the closest to it beings its wielder yet he has shown the capability of making the sound shriek elsewhere by pointing the tip of his right sword's blade at a location he can make the sound happen to where the blade is pointing as well as make a sonic scream which can effortlessly shatter a brick wall or metal, Kyo can increase the sonic screams strength to the extend that if it hits someone directly it can destroy the person's ear drums making the person become deff. Similar to how he can travel in lightning fast speed, Kyo can also move in the speed of sound but unlike turning his body to lightning, Kyo simply creates a sonic boom under his feet making him travel in the speed of sound. *'Raijin '(雷神, Thunder God): A powerful technique in which Kyo charges lightning in his left sword and fires a huge lightning blast from the sword's blade which may be fired upwards but it comes down later on and hits it's target causing severe damage. This technique is named after the thunder and lightning god, Raijin. *'Raijuu '(雷獣, Thunder Beast): A less powerful technique. Kyo points his sword's blade towards his target and fires a large or small amount of lightning and forms it in a shape of a large beast that is quite similar to a wolf but with a body similar to a bear. The attack is like a homing missle which follows the target around until it catches it or it gets destroyed. When it hits its target it explodes into a large electric explosion that causes a blackout and creates a large crater. This technique is named after Raijuu which is said to be a beast made out of lightning and accompanies the thunder and lightning god Raijin. *'Taihō' (大砲, Cannon): Kyo points his right sword at his target and fires a large sonic boom from the blade which is directly aimed at the target. The strength of the attack is strong enough to breaks bones. *'Himeiwoageru' (悲鳴を上げる, Shriek): There are several ways of using this technique which can be used for both defense and offense which they are all connected to releasing a loud noise from the blade itself. One of the most common defensive ways of using this technique is when Kyo is clashing with his enemy's sword he can release an extremely large sound that can send an impact at his enemy which can get his enemy away from him and slightly damage him. Another offensive and defensive way of using this technique is by charging an extremely loud noise that would be silent while it is charged at the blade, once the blade is hit by any force it releases the extremely loud noise which can cause a large impact on the one who hit the blade and also cause the person to temporarily become deff yet doing this also affects Kyo. *'Utawoutau' (歌を歌う, Sing A Song): First Kyo stabs his enemy and gets his right sword's blade deep inside his enemy, at that very moment Kyo releases a tremendous amount of sound from his sword creating a sonic boom in a large radius of the area surrounding both him and his enemy. The power of the sonic boom is very powerful that because the source of the sound, which is the sword's blade, was inside the enemy it can make their entire body explode to pieces from the sheer strength of the impact. *'Sora Takaku '(空高く, Sky High): a different version of Utawoutau which Kyo uses his left sword's blade instead of his right and releasing a lightning blast instead of a sonic boom which might not blow up the enemy's body completely but instead damage them physically, and might even leave some burn scars from the heat of the lightning. *'Jān' (ジャーン, Shazam): Kyo turns his left sword around in circles in one hand and charges lightning at the blade at the same time creating a lightning ring which he then fires at his enemy. The lightning ring is very fast and sharp that it can cut through Hierro with ease. *'Jiyū' (自由, Liberty): An extremely powerful technique that is used as a last resort. Kyo aims both his swords at his enemy and fires a gigantic blast of lightning and a large blast of a sonic scream which breaks nearly anything in its way as well as damaging what surrounds the two blasts. At the end once it hits the enemy it erupts into a giant explosion leaving a huge crater nearly burning and ripping the enemy to shreds. *'Otakebi '(雄叫び, War Cry): By controlling the electromagentist of lightning currents, Kyo can control metal that is within his radius of sight. Kyo gathers many metal pieces from around him no matter what it is, be it a mail box, a bicycle or even a simple knife, Kyo collects all the metal into his left blade's tip forming it in a shape of a giant arm made completely out of metal. Kyo hurls the giant metallic arm towards his enemy crushing nearly anything caught in it. Kyo can also use the metallic arm for one arm combat uses instead of immediately hurling it towards his enemy. *'Kirin '(麒麟): When Kyo absorbs a large amount of electricity into both his swords he is capable of altering his Shikai's form which he claims is more suitable for him. Both of Kyo's swords change their forms into two black gauntlets with sharp claws and two diamond-like objects on the back of each gauntlet, one blue and the other yellow which is just like the colors that represented on each of Kyo's first Shikai form. Kyo can use his gauntlets to fight in hand to hand combat as well as manipulate lightning and sound on one gauntlet but unlike his first Shikai form, Kyo can change the gauntlet that manipulates thunder or lightning by changing the color of the diamonds on the back of the gauntlet. **'Denken' (電拳, Thunder Fist): Kyo charges at his target preparing to his target with his gauntlet that has the blue diamond on it. Once he hits his target it releases a large sonic boom that shatters a large portion of the area as well as causing a shockwave. **'Raiken' (雷拳, Lightning Fist): An alter version of Denken that instead of releasing a large sonic boom when he hits his target. Kyo instead releases a large lightning blast from his gauntlet upon contact with the target. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Kyo's apearance is based on Xanxus from Katekyō Hitman Reborn *Kyo's theme song is Welcome Home by Coheed And Cambria (Instrumental) Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character